


Cheeky Distractions

by w_x_2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:43:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Potter and Malfoy, the bloody brats, the classroom is not a place to get cheeky!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheeky Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 1st day of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2013.

 

“The sheer audacity.” Severus Snape dropped his quill on his desk and then looked up from the essays he was grading, he watched as the faces of his Year 7 students looked up from their papers to look at him, confusion written on most of their faces. When he had everyone's attention on him, he continued: “Fifty points from Gryffindor.” He looked in the general area of the Gryffindors with intolerance. Glad that the brats in red and gold could not whine because they were in an exam.  
  
And if his class wasn’t already confused, they would definitely stay with his next words: "The same points from Slytherin." He turned his head to look at his snakes with a disappointed expression on his face. Gobsmacked, that’s how most of them looked.  
  
He picked up his quill again, dipped it into the red ink pot, and looked down; drawing a red angry line over a wrong answer. “Continue your tests, you have twenty minutes left.” With that, he didn’t need to look back up to know that they now all had their quills back in their hands, even if to fake that they were about to write something, their heads down. Luckily to Severus, that included the two brats who had gained the luck of having points taken from their houses.  
  
When he spoke again, marking the last essay, finally at the end of the pile, it was to tell them to place their quills down and pack up. Their tests immediately floating to his desk to make a tidy pile. He read over the last answer in the essay in front of him, making his Year 7 class wait even though the lesson time had ended and it was lunch time. He placed two ticks in the answer, writing a note at the edge and added the points up, writing it at the front. After that he looked up with a blank face.  
  
“You are dismissed.” He watched as the insufferable brats, most of them now adult wizards turned their backs to him and shuffled their feet to the door. One of his two targets was at the front, Severus let him place his hand on the door handle – Gryffindor courage fuelling the young man’s movements – giving him the hope that he could get away without anymore rebuke, but then, as the door was opened, Severus spoke, “Stay behind.” And almost laughed as the whole class stopped dead in their tracks. “Honestly.” He looked at them, clustered next to the door, waiting to get out. “Did you all misbehave?” he arched an eyebrow in question as he walked around his desk, several of his students gulped. “The two dimwits who need to stay back know who they are, the rest of you, scatter.”  
  
Severus Snape was none too amused when three students stayed behind. “Longbottom, get out, amazingly it wasn’t you who lost the points from Gryffindor today.” The boy exhaled in relief and quickly ran out. The Potions Master flicked his wand, closing the door behind him to leave two students behind, one with a blank face, or it would’ve looked like it if Severus didn’t know him better, and the other boy looking down at his shoes.  
  
Snape turned away from them, sifting through the new pile of tests on his desk, taking out their papers, he turned back to them.  
  
“Potter, look up.” The boy had his arms crossed as though he was hugging himself, when he finally looked up Severus saw that the boy’s cheeks were a dark red.  _A man, now an adult_ , he reminded himself.  
  
“You will both be serving detention tonight.” Two papers now in his hand. “And you will both be redoing your exams.”  
  
“Bu-” Potter tried to protest.  
  
“You’ve already done it?” The golden boy’s jaw was tight as he watched Severus rip both papers into two and then four. “I don’t think so.” He threw the ripped pieces over his back onto his desk. “7o’clock this evening.” He turned away from them, as though he was dismissing them, and sat back in his chair. He watched Potter huff and turn to leave, while the Slytherin male stayed glued to his place.  
  
“Would you like to tell Mr. Potter why you haven’t yet moved, Mr. Malfoy?” Severus saw both as Potter stopped dead in his tracks, his shoulders visibly tensing, not daring to look at them, and as the blond young man fought his flinching reaction, instead locking his gaze with the Potions Master’s own.  
  
“The Professor hasn’t finished,” the young blond man simply said.  
  
“Potter, turn.” It took a few moments for the boy to do so, but he did. “Stand next to Malfoy.” It took the teen with the scar on his forehead even longer to do that, taking dreadful paces to comply with the order. “Now tell Mr. Malfoy why I took fifty points from Gryffindor.”  
  
That was the breaking point, and Severus new it, but oh, just how he loved to see the young man squirm.  
  
“No,” Harry whispered, his head shaking.  
  
“No?” Severus’ eyebrow arched once more, a smidge of amusement showing in his lips. “Mr. Malfoy, perhaps you would?”  
  
That was when Malfoy’s face fell, his eyes held fear and embarrassment, his cheeks the same shade of red as Potter’s, he wasn’t quick to make his face stoic again, but when he finally did, he spoke up: “I would rather if you gave out the rest of the punishment.”  
  
“Oh, really? Wouldn’t the both of you like to know how you both managed to get fifty points taken from your houses when you were supposed to be doing an exam?” He looked from one to the other, “No?” No answers were given. “That’s a pity,” Severus said giving what would look like a small pout.  
  
They looked hopeful as he seemed to let the topic go. “Very well.” He couldn’t have missed Potter’s reaction, and immediately remarked upon it, “Don’t be so idiotic as to breathe a sigh of relief Mr. Potter, after all you really do not know the extent to which you have enraged me.” Potter looked afraid again,  _good_. “Detention for a week, for both of you, that includes Saturday and Sunday, times will be given to you tonight.” He stood up once more, picking up two new pieces of parchment. He placed them both on the closest desk next to his. “Sit.”  
  
“It’s lunch.” Malfoy’s turn to try.  
  
“Really, Mr. Malfoy?”  It was a question to ask if he was so stupid as to suggest that they could get out of this that easily, not if it was really lunch time.  
  
Potter only moved after Malfoy did and sat. “What do you want us to write?” Potter dared to ask.  
  
“I want you to write eight inches.” He waited a few seconds for a whine but got none. “On why you think you had fifty points taken from your houses.”  
  
“I can write that in three words,” Potter snapped.  
  
“Can you?” Severus mocked him. “Then you can write why you were as stupid as to do it, and why you were as idiotic as to think you would be getting away with it.”  
  
“You just want us to write it down so you can blackmail us with it,” Potter said furiously.  
  
Snape was about to answer, but the blond boy beat him to it. “Don’t be so fucking stupid Potter, he could have shamed us right then and there, now stop making it worst, and mean what you write or I swear to god I’ll hex you into a grave only to bring you back so that he can do it.” He watched as Draco grabbed a quill, dipped it into the ink pot and started to write.  
  
“Language, Mr. Malfoy.” With that, Severus walked back to his desk, and sat, moving the pile of Year 7 exams closer to him, and placing the ripped pieces of Malfoy’s and Potter’s exams inside a drawer.  
  
“And do get moving, students aren’t allowed in the kitchens to have lunch just because they had a detention.” He didn’t miss the look shared between Potter and Malfoy.  
  
After a tiring forty –five minutes they were both finally done. He watched as they both picked up their belongings. “Just before you go,” they both looked at him with irritation in their eyes, oh but their punishment was just starting. “Mr. Malfoy, you will be writing a letter to your father, explaining to him that you have a week worth of detentions and that therefore you will not be able to attend Sunday brunch.” He took pleasure as he saw the boy turn a shade of pale, and then turned to the glass-eyed young man. “Potter, you will be writing a letter to inform Remus Lupin you also have a week worth of detention and why you won’t be attending your extra-curricular lessons in the afternoons.”  
  
He watched as they both looked at each other in question, each taking time to squirm. “Dismissed.”  
  
Fifteen minutes until lunch ended, he summoned for an house-elf, no longer willing to go up to the Great Hall, and asked for a meal.  
  
He stood up and walked to the desk in which they had both been sitting, first he picked up the parchment in which Draco had written.  
  
 ** _Please accept my apologies for stepping over the boundaries. Previous to starting what got my points taken away, I had already finished the exam, to which you will find I had full marks,_**  Of course Draco knew that Severus would spell the exams back together and grade them.  ** _and by then I had been looking at the jars on your shelves for a quarter of an hour. I was as blasé as you can imagine. So I looked at you, and you cannot begin to fathom what came to mind._**  
  
 ** _Perhaps you would like to take a guess? No? I shall enlighten you then. My Father -the fact that he was drunk was what spared him of remembering- once told me about a tattoo that you both had done, and no, I do not mean the Dark Mark. I’m talking about the magical moving tattoo which you both had made, the one of a black and white snake._  **Oh, how Lucius was going to suffer.  ** _Do you know that Father’s one, -Anabel, as you must know- likes to rest on his neck when in public? Of course Father doesn’t allow her to stay there unless he is wearing a turtleneck, but do you know where she goes if he actually does not wear one? She travels down his body to circle his cock, doing all sorts of delightful, torturous things until they are once again in private._**  
  
 ** _The prospect that Father has one is not what excited me, I do not need to know about his sexual life, it is more than enough to know that he has one. But the fact that you do, knowing that you wear high-neck robes for your privacy and to impose respect rather than because of your snake, well, the things that popped into my thoughts, I’m sure you can imagine. Thinking of how your white and black snake- I’m afraid its name hasn’t been disclosed to me yet- could be at that very moment, while you were trying to grade essays, circling your cock, moving up and down it, giving you a painful erection, was just too much of an incentive, and I couldn’t keep still. Which is why by the time that I took notice of myself, my hand had discreetly travelled inside my robes, popped open the button of my jeans, worked the zipper open, and it was stroking my shaft through my black silk boxers. I must admit it is such a good friction, and I couldn’t think of why it was such a bad idea. Now I know- detentions, shame, points, and above all, your disappointment._**  
  
 ** _I shouldn’t be as daft as to suggest this, and there are several reasons why not, but I am a Malfoy, and therefore, just so you are aware: I could make it up to you._**  
  
That blasted line of Malfoys, all out to get him. No, his snake had not been tantalizing him, he’d prohibited him from doing it while he was in classes, however, it was what Amos liked, and as soon as he had dismissed his students, Amos had travelled from his wrist to his cock to do exactly what the Malfoy boy had described.  
  
Time was moving fast, he noticed his meal was on his desk, the house-elf probably hadn’t had the courage to interrupt him, he picked up Potter’s parchment too and walked to his desk in order to eat.  
  
 ** _Malfoy told me to mean it, and gah, his angry face, he actually meant it._**  
  
 ** _Crossing the lines? Bugger you. You very well know why I was wanking, I am a young man with hormones which make me wank three times a day. My attention span is very low, all that is on my mind is sex, sex and oh, let me think about it, sex. I was fucking bored out of my mind._**  
  
 ** _Eight inches? You are a sadistic bastard._**  
  
 ** _Why did I think I could get away with it? Well, you were concentrating pretty hard on those essays and I was at the back of the class where no one could see under my table. And well, due to the fact that the five of us sleep in the same place, I have learnt to be silent, so I didn’t think you would_   _even notice. Should’ve realized that nothing -no matter how minimal- passes by you._**  
  
 ** _I realize this might not be the best apology, which yes, I figured out is what you want, and that the profanities do not do me any favours. But I know that you are just trying to get me angry, the profanities are a way of me not retaliating, doubt that would go over well._**  
  
 ** _Eight inches is not fair. I answered your questions, and it’s only a little more than four inches._**  
  
 ** _Did you do it on purpose? You once told me, “be patient to strike at the right time.” Let’s be honest here, you couldn’t have just noticed it then, I’d been doing it for the past twenty minutes. You said it right when I’d been about to spill, I can’t help but think that you did it on purpose, especially knowing how much you like to be cruel._**  
  
 ** _Sorry to push it, I could say it’s not my intention to make you irritated, but I have to write more, and therefore, this is a good as the next thing: I guess you weren’t too pleased when you actually watched me come, I had been so far into it I just couldn’t stop it._**  
  
 ** _Guess I have to thank you for not publicising it to the class though._**  
  
 ** _This is plain right dumb, but now that I think about it though, how else would Malfoy know that you could have shamed us? Was Malfoy wanking too?_**  
  
Damn the Potters too, they were out to get him as well. Thank Merlin that the Malfoys and Potters would never team up.  
  
And wasn’t it just coincidental that they had both mentioned crossing lines? Why had Albus made him go into refuge with both the teens so that he could train them to defeat the Dark Lord? Of course they had crossed boundaries; living in such closed quarters for three months would do that to human beings, even if it was between teacher and students. In those months both young men had pushed the teacher-student boundary line by defying him at some point or another, and trying to make him crack a smile at each chance they got. He was only glad that they hadn’t become friends, they had withstood each other though.  _Oh shit, did they both plan this? No, don’t be so stupid Severus, they wouldn’t dare._ Once they had gotten back to school after the battle had taken place and the Dark Lord had been defeated, both young men had been put back into their places, the teacher and student line restored. Until now. A month away from their graduation.  
  
 _Bloody brats._


End file.
